


Chicks like Scars

by AFY2018



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Funny, Love, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, dorky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" ...prompt chicks like scars" ~hestia_Prytaneum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicks like Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hestia_Prytaneum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestia_Prytaneum/gifts).



“You gotta be careful, Wave.” Nicole worriedly berated the youngest Earp.

Waverly had gotten in trouble again with a few of the Revenants. After following her own leads to get rid of the troublesome demons, she had thought it wise to take them on at the same time while Doc and Wynonna were out to check on the trapped witch, which didn't make much sense to Waverly, but nothing had ever since she began her investigation into the strange world that is her own. She’d been able to take on two of them, but the third ended up being much more difficult, though he was the alpha dog of the three.

The women were currently sitting in the dining room at the Earp homestead. Waverly had a gash in her side and was lucky enough to be able to save her ‘Shorty’s’ shirt. 

“Yeah, but it’s not my worst idea.” Waverly quipped, giving Nicole her nervous smile.

Nicole lifted up the Earp’s shirt and began checking it for shrapnel. She turned around and began to dab a cotton ball with hydrogen peroxide. She placed her right hand against Waverly’s her left set of ribs and pressed the cotton ball against her right side where the wound was. Nicole looked up at Waverly and smiled slightly, showing her confidence in her medical knowledge. Waverly rested her head against Nicole’s shoulder and gripped the officer’s uniform as she felt the sharp stinging sensation of the cotton against her wound. 

"It'll only take a few seconds." Nicole comforted as she wiped off some more blood.

"Doesn't make it hurt any less."

"Almost finished."

The officer pulled her closer and pecked her cheek, getting the bandage ready to be applied. She put the antibiotic ointment onto it and pressed it against Waverly’s wound, taping it in place.

“There. You're such a brave girl." Nicole teased before changing her tone intk a more informative one. "So, you'll have a scar for a good while. Remember to change it daily.” She continued to tell her girlfriend, placing her hands on Waverly's thighs.

“Well,” Waverly began, pulling herself forward to whisper in Nicole’s ear. “I hear that chicks like scars.”

Nicole smirked and rolled her eyes, confirming Waverly's statement, “Yeah we do.”

Waverly chuckled and leant back to kiss Nicole, pulling herself up to be taller than the officer. Haught placed her hands onto the brunette's back and snaked them down to hold the waistband of Waverly’s pants. The other began to unbutton the officer’s uniform and placed her kisses on her neck as she slung the shirt over the chair they were on. Waverly pulled her shirt off, tossing it on the table and placed her hands onto the hem of Nicole’s black tank top. She pulled it off and slowly sat back, gazing at the latter’s taut muscles without the damn bindings. The brunette drug her hand down Haught’s skin and bit her lip.

“Haught damn.” Waverly joked, kissing Nicole before she could respond to the lame comment.

Nicole pressed against Waverly, nipping the brunette's lip every now and then. She drug her hand down Earp’s stomach, hooking her fingers onto the front of her pants. Waverly shifted onto Nicole's lap as the officer began to unbutton and unzip the black slacks. She stood up, kicking off her flats and pants, and pushed them across the linoleum. Nicole pulled her forward by her hip and began to unhook the white bra worn by the brunette. 

As she slipped off the cloth, Nicole tossed the bra carelessly onto the table along side their shirts. She pulled her hand up to Waverly's rib cage and stroked her breast with her thumb. She glanced up at her clavicle then to her eyes, smiling. Nicole pulled her close and kissed her softly. Waverly groped for her girlfriend’s belt and undid the large buckle, working open the buttons and zipper. She pushed her hand under the khakis and underwear Haught had on and placed it against the inside of her thigh. Nicole bit her lip and nodded. 

Waverly kissed Nicole's neck and began to rub her centre. She unhooked Nicole's bra with her other hand and let it fall onto their lap. Nicole's breathing became uneven. She hooked her chin over Waverly's shoulder, grabbing the seat of the chair with her off hand and the shorter woman's arm with the other. Waverly glanced down, smiling at the ginger's response. She got off and yanked off Nicole's pants, the other kicking off her boots and khakis, then going back into for a passionate kiss. She moved her hand back in place, Nicole biting her lip and looking down at the other's hand. The off-duty officer rotated her hips against Waverly's hand, furrowing her brows. She glanced into Earp's green eyes then closed them, wrapping a hand behind the brunette's neck.

"Stop teasing." Nicole whispered, smirking slightly.

Waverly scoffed and kissed the officer's neck, nipping every now and then. She smiled to herself as Nicole let out a short sound, a mix between a sigh and moan. She reset her hand, placing her middle finger over her centre, slowing pressing it in. Nicole gasped, exhaling with a short moan. She pressed her forehead against Waverly's shoulder and hugged her close. The smaller woman pressed her thumb against the other's clit and nipped her pulse point. Nicole gasped and bucked up, making Waverly slip off. Waverly cursed and began cracking up. Nicole slid off the chair and knelt next to the smaller woman.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. We should move this somewhere else." Waverly said standing up.

"What about our clothes?"

"Just kick them under the table."

They pulled the clothes onto the ground and pushed them under the table. Waverly attacked Nicole with a kiss, pushing her against the wall. She lead the taller woman up the stairs to her room. As they neared the room, Nicole kicked the door closed. 

The Earp pulled Haught close for a kiss then pushed her onto the bed, slipping off the cotton underwear Nicole was wearing. She went on her knees, pulling Nicole's hips closer. She smirked up at her girlfriend and pressed her finger into the taller woman. She felt Nicole instantly tighten around her, letting out a shuddering groan. She kissed her clit and began licking her. Nicole moaned softly, grabbing the sheets. She gripped Waverly's hand tightly and squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out all of her other senses. The younger Earp pressed her tongue against her clit and slipped her second finger in. She nipped at her inner thighs and went back to sucking on her clit. Nicole came, exhaling a long breath, her eyebrows relaxing as her lower body jumped at Waverly's continuous movements. 

Waverly came up, wiping off her mouth and kissed Nicole. Nicole shifted on top and kissed the smaller woman's neck, sucking hard enough to leave small hickies. Waverly bit her lip and closed her eyes. Nicole smiled and trailed a hand down her girlfriend's side to her underwear. She tugged at them, slipping her hand down as she wrapped her freehand behind Waverly's neck. She kissed her passionately, pressing her thumb against Waverly's clit and rubbing it in circles. Earp moaned, placing her hand on Nicole's jaw, moving her off hand to grab her girlfriend's arm. Nicole kissed her cheek, teasing her entrance with her middle finger. She looked down, pressing in, watching as Waverly exhaled quickly and gripped her arm tighter. Nicole began pumping her finger. She nipped her clavicle, slipping in another finger. The officer bit her lip as she listened to the sounds her girlfriend made. Waverly exhaled a shuddering breath gripping Nicole's shoulders tightly. She came, a low and strenuous moan escaping her lips.

Nicole held her close, pulling out her fingers. She tenderly kissed her, combing a hand through her long brown hair. Waverly placed her hand on the back of her girlfriend's neck and kissed her back.

"That was amazing." She whispered, looking into those warm brown eyes and smiling.

"I'm here to serve and protect." Nicole said, bumping her nose against Waverly's.

"I love you, too." Waverly said, kissing the taller woman.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wynonna walked in, quietly shutting the door. She walked to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard. She slouched on the table and stepped on a piece of black cloth. She looked down, seeing a pair of shoes and pants under there as well.

"What the fuck?" She muttered, cocking her head to the side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you liked what you read, give kudos and, or, send me a prompt. I do femslash poi, ob, Wynonna Earp, The L Word, and others.


End file.
